Vampires Kiss
by Aerilon452
Summary: Janeway is ordered to relax while the others look for Chakotay and Seven. This is a different sort of Janeway and Chakotay getting together story.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, though if I did they would've been tegether long ago, and C/7 never happened in my mind.

Summary: This is set right after Chakotay and Seven are rescued in the ep. Natural Law. The Doctor orders Janeway to take in some holodeck time because she is over working herself trying to find Chakotay. She tries a new holodeck program that is a new favorite among Voyagers female crew.

------ Vampires Kiss------

Kathryn stood looking at herself in the mirror. The image reflected back did not look like her one bit. She was ordered by the Doctor to take some time off because he thought she was over working herself. So naturally he told her to relax in the holodeck. Earlier in the week Kathryn had over heard two female Ensigns talking about a program set in the 21st century. A vampire program. She thought that she would try it out at one point, well no time like the present.

Whatever had possessed her to try it out was beyond her comprehension. So here she stood in leather pants with a matching studded belt that rode low on her hips. The shirt was a long sleeved fishnet that had thumb holes securing the sleeves to her arms so that they didn't get caught on anything. Kathryn had a black spaghetti strap tank top that went under it. The Doctor had chosen the program for her and outfitted her with a pair of enamel caps for her teeth. Along with all the other stuff she had replicated a silver Ankh on a long chain that fell between her breasts. Kathryn had read in one of her books that the Ankh was the universal symbol of the Vampire.

"Well in for a penny in for a pound." Kathryn said out loud and placed the chain around her neck.

Kathryn had flattened out her hair so that it fell just below her shoulders. She applied blood red lipstick which looked severely out of place on her, but it was the holodeck no one would see her except holograms. Taking one last look at herself Kathryn left the bathroom to sit on the edge of her bed so she could put on her high heeled leather boots. Kathryn had these boots sitting in her closet for seven years and they just now came in handy. All she had to do was walk out into that corridor and down to the turbo lift and not think about Chakotay. _'Yeah like that is ever going to happen.'_ Kathryn thought as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Here goes nothing." She said taking a deep breath and walking through the door. It was her luck that no one was in the hall. Kathryn made her way to the turbo lift with out anyone seeing her.

When she reached the holodeck the program was already running, all she had to do was enter and try to relax. Boy, she had one hell of a culture shock when she walked into a dimly lit bar where people stood around dressed in all black drinking some dark liquid that Kathryn didn't even want to try to identify but she thought that she knew what it was already. The music, for lack of a better word, was too loud.

Vampires were supposed to be the ultimate seducers. They were everything a human wanted to be. Besides studying quantum mechanics Kathryn had read some things about vampires. She could say that they were a dirty little secret of hers. There was nothing that hadn't fascinated her more than vampires but she wasn't about to tell others that.

"You must be Kat?" A male voice asked from behind her. She turned and was caught in the mans stunning emerald eyes.

"That's what they tell me. And you are?" Kathryn asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Cal, the owner of this fine establishment." So this is the Cal that Kathryn had heard the Ensigns talking about. He was well over six feet tall, with wonderful tanned skin and long hair that fell in a soft wave over his shoulders. His smile wasn't like Chakotays where it could make her melt but it was pretty close.

"Do you flirt with all the women in here?"

"Only the beautiful ones." He smiled at her.

"Then you need your eyes checked." Kathryn said and started to walk away but he followed her to one of the back booths that was the furthest away from the band.

"You can't take a compliment can you."

"Not when they're wrong." She said and looked out into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"What makes you think that I'm wrong?" Cal asked and slid closer to her.

"Look at how I'm dressed, I never dress like this." Kathryn said motioning to her clothes.

"Well I think that you look good. Let me guess you wear a stuffy uniform that hides your wonderful figure and the man that you want to notice has but he only see's you in that uniform and thus you think that you're not good enough for him."

"No, that's not it." Kathryn said but then she thought back to all the dinners she had had recently with Chakotay. Every single one of them she had worn her uniform. He sat there staring at her and Kathryn could admit that she was having fun.

They had started talking about a myriad of subjects when her comm badge chirped. "Damn, computer freeze program."

She fished her comm badge out of her pockets and said, "Janeway here."

"Captain we just beamed Seven and Commander Chakotay to sick bay." Harry said over the comm.

"Thanks Harry, Janeway out." She put her comm badge back in her pocket and said,"Computer end program." Kathryn forced herself to walk out of the holodeck when she wanted to run all the way.

She lucked out again when the turbo lift was empty. Kathryn called for deck five and waited for the 'lift to get there. _'Can't this thing go any faster?'_ Kathryn thought just as the doors opened on deck five and from there it was a short walk to the sick bay.

She had been so worried about Chakotay that she thought that she would lose her mind. Even though she had been on the holodeck the constant thought in the back of her mind was 'I hope he's ok. I hope he's ok.' Kathryn walked into sick bay to see the Doctor treating Seven while Chakotay stood out of the way.

Chakotay heard the doors whoosh open and he turned to see Kathryn standing there, only the person standing there didn't look like Kathryn. She was in all black and her hair was below her shoulders. He didn't have time to react when Kathryn rushed over to him and jumped up into his arms. Chakotay had to hold the back of her thighs to make sure that she didn't fall. He was so surprised when she hugged him close. One of her hands wound itself in his hair and the other was around his neck.

"Kathryn, not that I'm not glad to see you but..." Chakotay said.

"Shut up." Kathryn kissed him hard and fast. She put all of her passion into it making him feel how much she had missed him. Chakotay felt the slight press of her fans and immediately dropped her to her feet.

"You look different." was all he could manage to say after the kiss he had just gotten fro her. He made a motion to the leather boots, leather pants, studded belt, and fishnet shirt. Even the blood red lipstick look out of place on her. Though the Ankh suited her. That was the one thing that looked right on her.

"What?" Kathryn asked, "Oh the fangs, yeah I forgot about those." she spit out the enamel fangs into her palm and showed them to him. "It was for the holodeck program."

"You were having fun on the holodeck while I was marooned on some planet!" Chakotay shouted feeling his anger rise, "So glad to know that you care."

"Commander you should know that I was the one who ordered her to the holodeck. I had to do something before she collapsed from exhaustion." The Doctor said but Chakotay wasn't listening.

"I'll be on the bridge _Captain." _Chakotay spat the last word at her and then he stormed out of sick bay.

Kathryn dropped her head and whispered, "Damn it." Then she turned to the Doctor and said, "I have to go and fix this. Seven I'm glad that you are well but..." Kathryn's voice trailed off as she left sick bay and headed to the bridge.

Chakotay sat in his chair waiting for Kathryn to show up because he knew that she would. Though he suspected that she was in her quarters right now changing into her uniform. He thought that she looked rather good in the all black attire, though he could do with out the lipstick everything else looked rather good on her. The clothes hadn't shocked him as bad as the kiss had. He knew that Kathryn could be passionate but he never thought that any of that passion would be directed at him. Even more surprising is that she kissed him in front of Seven and the Doctor.

He could hear it now. Kathryn would walk out onto the bridge ask him if he would join her in her Ready Room and talk about how they should forget about what happened in sick bay. By now he was tempted to move on and he would if she said that they should forget what happened. Chakotay had promised long ago that he would remain by her side, but even that was starting to wear thin when she no longer took to heart any of the advice he had given so freely lately.

"Chakotay?" Her voice cut through his pondering. He looked up to see her with her hands on her hips and still in the same clothes. 'So she hadn't stopped to change after all.' He thought and that made him want to smile. This had to be a good sign.

"Should we talk in your Ready Room?" He asked.

"No we are going to talk right here." Kathryn pointed to floor. She had to be angry to be oblivious to the bridge crew. "You get angry at me when I have been here on Voyager worried to death about you. I nearly drove everyone to whits end because I worried so. The Doctor ordered me off duty and told me that if I didn't get some sleep he would sedate me and I would sleep one way or the other. So I opted to go to the holodeck. Do you know what I thought about the whole time that I was there? I thought about you the entire time." Kathryn punctuated every word of her last sentence by poking Chakotay in the chest.

Chakotay had the good sense to look ashamed for thinking that she didn't care anymore. He looked into her eyes and saw that familiar fire in her eyes that had drawn him in the first place. In that moment Chakotay may have fallen in love all over again, if such a thing was possible.

"You were worried about me?" His voice was quiet.

"Weren't you listening?" Kathryn huffed.

"Don't answer a question with a question." Kathryn turned to leave but Chakotay grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"Tell me how you feel, right now in this moment. Just tell me." Chakotay pleaded with his eyes. Kathryn's free hand reached up and her fingers lightly traced the lines of his tattoo. Something that she had wanted to do many time but never found the courage to do until now.

"My soul burns for you like it never has for any other. You are my light in the dark when I got lost and I rely on you to keep me sane. I have never stopped..." Kathryn's voice trailed off as their surroundings came back into focus. She looked at Tom, then around to Harry and finally at Tuvok who merely inclined his head.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Chakotay suggested and Kathryn nodded.

"Aww, come on it was just starting to get good." Tom said from the conn station making Kathryn and Chakotay blush slightly.

"Tom, shut up!" Harry shouted from OPS shaking his head at his friend who could be incorrigible sometimes.

Kathryn and Chakotay rode in the turbo lift without saying anything. The walk to her quarters was just as quiet. The first thing that Kathryn did was to walk straight into her bed room and take off her high heeled boots. They were good for show but not to stand in for any length of time. She padded back out into the main room where she found Chakotay sitting sideways on the couch staring at the stars.

"You said 'you never stopped...' care to finish that sentence?" Chakotay said without looking at her.

"This may sound like a cliche but I have never stopped loving you despite all the fights we have had over the years. Those hard times have only proven to reinforce my love for you. I think it started when you asked me if I would have served under you. My head was shouting yes so loud that I thought I would have a headache, and to tell the truth the prospect of serving under you was an enticing offer." Kathryn smiled at that little revelation that she had ever spoken aloud to the darkest night. Chakotay looked at her and had a wolfish grin on his face.

"The ideas are boundless on how I could get you under me. For the record I am quite fond of serving under you." He flashed his dimpled smile and Kathryn melted at the sight._ 'Just how the hell have you kept yourself off of this man for seven years?' _Kathryn thought.

Chakotay turned away from the viewport and Kathryn settled on his lap placing her knees on either side of Chakotays hips. Kathryn was being brave and finally showing Chakotay how she felt. His hands were resting gently on her hips. Kathryn thought that the touch was almost apprehensive; like he didn't know what she would do next.

"You can kiss me you know?" Kathryn said.

"I know."

Kathryn placed her hands on either side of Chakotays face and lightly brushed her lips to his but Chakotay pulled back.

"What now?" Kathryn asked looking into his eyes.

"Could you put the fangs back in?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn nearly fell off of Chakotays lap and she would have too if Chakotay hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist. Her laughter was infectious because Chakotay found himself joining her.

"Sure." Kathryn said after her laughing fit was over. She pulled them out of her pocket and slipped them back onto her incisors.

Chakotays hands slipped under Kathryns shirt to caress herback making her shiver. She unzipped the front of his uniform and ran her nails down the front of his chest getting the same reaction in that he was getting from her.

Chakotay moved his hands up to her neck and brought her lips down to his. He felt himself harden when the tips of her fangs bit into his lips. 'There's something to be said about a Vampires kiss.' That was the only thought running through Chakotays mind while her fangs nipped at his bottomlip.

Kathryns hands were busy trying to rid Chakotay of his uniform while he was undoing her belt and the buttons on her pants. Both of them were having trouble ridding the other of their clothing because they couldn't stop kissing.

"Wait." Kathryn said stilling his movements. She slid off the jacket and peeled off the grey turtleneck so she could get a good look at his beautiful bronzed chest. Chakotay did the same thing to her; peeling off her tank top and fishnet shirt in one fluid movement. He moved his hands behind her and undid the clasp holding the bra to her bodySliding that off of her Chakotay took a moment to look at her in the star light. No matter what happened to her she was still beautiful and that would never change in his eyes.

Chakotay leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss above Kathryns heart. Then he rested the side of his face there so that he could hear her heart beat. This is what he wanted for so many years; to be in this woman's heart and now that he was there he no intention of leaving. Very carefully Chakotay stood up with Kathryn and placed her on the ledge above her couch.He kissed her while he unzipped her pants. She lifted her hips to aid him in undressing her.

Chakotay draped the pants over the chair and turned back to see that Kathryn had no underwear on. "No underwear huh?" he said.

"They felt weird with the leather." Kathryn replied with a straight face but the smile was in her eyesShe crooked her finger and Chakotay resumed his position on the couch. He kissed her belly and worked his way up to her breastwhere he took her nipple into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it. His right hand came up to knead her other breast.

Kathryn had never felt such pleasure and all Chakotay was doing was suckling her breast. She could feel herself getting wetter with every lick and nip he gave her. When Kathryn thought that she couldn't take anymore Chakotay moved down between her legs placing light kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Taking his index and middle finger he opened her placing a lingering kiss to hercenter before he snaked his tongue out to taste her for the first time on seven years. Chakotay flicked his tongue over her clit making Kathryn buck and moan with pleasure. Before Kathryn knew it she was feeling the beginnings of her first orgasm of the night. She tightened her fingers in his hair and rode the shockwave to completion. Chakotay lapped at her juices before he moved up to rain more kisses over her flushed skin. She was panting and had her eyes closed feeling the after effects. Chakotay was content to watch her until she was ready to continue.

Kathryn reclined back and rested her shoulders against the viewport. She had to catch her breath. That was one hell of an orgasm and Chakotay had only used his mouth, and what a mouth that was. Chakotay rested his head on top of Kathryns thigh taking in her scent.

"That mouth of your is amazing." Kathryn said running her fingers through his hair, "I hope I didn't hurt your head."

Chakotay kissed her thigh before he said,"No, I'm just fine."

Kathryn brought his mouth up to hers where she tasted herself on him. Her fingers worked the fasteners of his pants trying to get them off.

"Whoa whoa, we have all night." Chakotay said between kisses taking her hands in his.

"I know but you make me crazy and I can't seem to help myself."

Chakotay stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. He offered his hand to Kathryn gently pulling her from the ledge. Chakotay took her place and motioned for her to join him. She took her place straddling his lap. Kathryn ran her hand lightly down Chakotays hard member. She rose to her knees and positioned his cock at her entrance. He was certainly big and it would take a lot of getting used to but like he said they did have all night for that. Half way Kathryn had to stop and grasp one of Chakotays shoulders for support. The other hand she placed palm down on the viewport.

"Take your time, there is no rush." Chakotay whispered in her ear. He took the hand on his shoulder and entwined his fingers with hers just as they had done on New Earth all those years ago.

Kathryn sank down the rest of the way and wrapped her free arm around Chakotays neck while she waited for her body to adjust. A few minutes later Chakotay began to move to dispel the pain. Kathryn buried her face in his neckand done the one thing that she had never done in her life; she bit down on Chakotays neck. It wasn't a cry of pain she heard but one of pleasure. Chakotay made a gentle rocking motion and brought Kathryn face mere inches away from his own. He saw blood on her lips and that only served to fuel his passion. Increasing the pace Chakotay knew that he wouldn't last as long as he would have liked.

"I hope that you know that I'm not going to be able to last?" Chakotay gasped out.

"Then come with me. I can feel it starting." Kathryn growled in his ear.

A few hard thrust had Chakotay spilling his seed inside the one he loved. Kathryns inner walls tightened around him milking in for every last drop before she leaned into him with their hands still joined. "As much as I would like to stay like this it would be better if we went to bed."

"Yeah it would be, but there is one problem." Kathryn said, pleasure filling her voice.

"What, are you hurt?" Chakotay asked concern chasing away his afterglow.

"No, but I don't think I will be able to walk right now." Kathryn turned her face to his neck and kissed the bloody welts on his neck. Chakotay sat there for a few minutes before getting up and very carefully carrying Kathryn to her bed. When she was settled comfortably on the bed Chakotay walked into the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth so he could clean her off.

Kathryn took the cloth from him and folded it over so she could hold it to his neck where she had bit him a little too hard. "Sorry about that." she said wiping away the thin line of blood that oozed down his neck onto his chest.

"Was I complaining? I actually liked it." He smiled at her and laid down pulling her with him so that they could sleep for a while. Kathryn got back up and placed the fangs on her night stand before curling into Chakotays side.

"_Captain Janeway the time is 06:30, the time is 06:30."_ The computer announced.

"Computer reset alarm for twenty for hours." Kathryns command was muffled because she was face down in the pillow. She had moved to sleep on her stomach sometime in the night and Chakotay was snuggled up to her side. Kathryn wasn't entirely convinced that he was asleep because she could feel light kisses on her shoulder blades. Chakotay had moved so that his lips were at the base of her spine but instead of kisses he made one long sensuous lick all the way up her spine. Kathryn moaned into the pillow and the rolled over to face him.

"I think I might just have to keep you."

"Good I hoped that you would say that." Chakotay was about to kiss her when Tuvok's voice sounded over the comm.

"Tuvok to Janeway."

"Janeway here." Chakotay took the opportunity to test his Captain control when he made his way over to sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Did you forget about our weekly Tactical meeting?" His calm voice cut through Kathryns haze.

"No, of course not. I'll be there shortly. Janeway out."

"Not even a moan, my mouth can't be as good as you think." Chakotay smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Just to emphasize her point Kathryn took the pillow under her head and hit him in the side of the head with it. He rolled off her and just started to laugh.

"Come on we have to get to the bridge or they might get suspicious." Chakotay said climbing out of bed and walking into the main room to retrieve his clothing. When he came back Kathryn was dressed and ready to head to the bridge.

The morning passed in relative silence but all that changed when Tom noticed the severe bite mark on Chakotays neck. The top of the bite was visible over his turtleneck.

"Gee I didn't know that the Captain was biter." Tom said without turning around.

"What can I say he wasn't complaining at the time." Kathryn said calmly from her command chair making Tom swivel to look at her his jaw dropped.

"I am confused by the bite mark. Is it customary to bite ones partner?" Seven asked from her station behind the Command Team.

They both looked at her and Chakotay said, "Some couples like the sensation of pain, it only serves to heightens the pleasure." Chakotay looked over at Kathryn who was turning a pale shade of pink.

"Then why the damage?" Seven asked.

"It serves as a reminder of the pleasure both felt." Kathryn said to Seven and that seemed to suffice for the Borg.

"Then why is the Captain undamaged?" Seven continued her line of questioning.

"I wouldn't say that I'm undamaged. Most of my pains are on the inside. There everyone satisfied. Let's talk about something else shall we?" Kathryn said. No one volunteered a subject so they spent the shift in relative silence.

Kathryn leaned back in her Command chair and closed her eyes just listening to the sounds on the bridge. She heard Chakotay move in his chair and felt him grasp her hand. That simple gesture brought a smile to her face and she knew that despite all the dangers that the Delta Quadrant offered Kathryn knew that she could handle this relationship with Chakotay and be that much stronger for it.

AN: Ok so I was challenged to write something new and different to the whole J/C relationship and here it is. Point of interest if you have any doubts about the ledge that I mentioned, just to let you know it is there. Watch the episode Night and you will see it. R&R as always.


End file.
